


After The Worlds Were Saved

by AngelicPumpkin



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Danger, F/M, M/M, Multi, Redeemed Vector
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 00:11:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 30
Words: 9,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5646883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicPumpkin/pseuds/AngelicPumpkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Welcome to Daphné's Park! A family fun place during the day, a death trap at night! Who will survive and who will fall? The answer lies in these pages...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I used an unusual narration style for this fic, don't worry, you'll get used to it.
> 
> Also, later on, I reference some fanmade FNAF songs, sometimes with their lyrics altered to fit the situation. Feel free to look them up, they're fantastic :)

                _This was a fantastic day to go to the amusement park._

 

KAITO, _thinking_

 

This was supposed to be a date. How the HECK did it turn into THIS?

 

                _The Photon duellist was giving a hard look at the crowd that had gathered around him and Misael. But since he made practically the same face he always did, no one noticed his annoyance._

_As he overheard the conversations, he came to the conclusion that Orbital 7 had shared his location on Facebook._

KAITO, _thinking_

This is one feature that I’m removing as soon as we get home!

 

                _At least Misael was not frowning – not more than usual, at least. He seemed to be used to see his former Barian colleagues barge into view and send his plans flying._

 

MISAEL, _whispering in Kaito’s ear_

 

Let us lose them in the crowd as soon as possible.

 

                _The tech genius nodded in agreement, sharing a complicity smirk with his boyfriend. No one would rain on their parade._

_They were all surprised to have to leave their duel disks and decks at the entrance. The two Galaxy-Eyes masters let the whole group pass them by, arms folded, refusing to give up their cards. After all, materializing monsters was the only power they had kept in this alternate timeline. They were not about to let themselves be defenceless._

_They stared a long term at the clerk, making her feel increasingly nervous. She seemed to be paying a little less attention to the entering duellists and kept casting fast glances at the two blondes._

_Vector was the last in the advancing group to enter. He gave his deck to the clerk with his left hand. Both dragon tamers could’ve sworn they saw the prankster slip a card in his right sleeve with a subtle gesture that even the champion of cheating poker players would have been jealous of._

VECTOR, _looking at the galactic duellists with a playful smirk_

 

Don’t you two chicken out not! After all, coming here was your idea!

 

                _He waved at them and entered the Park._

MISAEL

 

He could have hidden that card without us seeing him if he wanted to.

 

KAITO, _ironic_

 

What a nice gesture on his part!

 

                _Despite the sarcasm, they both hid their ace dragon under their clothing and were finally allowed in._

 

MISAEL

 

You look tense. Want to start with some peace and quiet?

 

                _He pointed at the Ferris Wheel._

_There was no way Kaito would say no to that._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used Takeshi and Tokunosuke's english dub names for convenience. I'm sorry if that offends their fans.

                _Kaito was not only one who had hoped to spend a quiet, somehow private date. Kotori was too. After so much time spent on cheering in the sidelines for Yuma, she finally had the guts to tell him how she felt. Surprisingly, he had understood. And for once, he had taken the time and effort to listen to what she said. He had even turning down a challenge from Alito to make sure he had heard everything his childhood friend had to say. Needless to say he ran after the gladiator to duel right after, but still, his answer was still echoing in the cheerleader’s mind, even now: “Listen, Kotori, I’m not sure what to say, but... Yeah! We could go on a date and see what happens! Alright? Alright! Now... Wait for me, Alitoooooo!!”_

_So far, they were holding hands. It felt good, and... kinda natural._

_Kotori had confided in Rio about the upcoming date. She didn’t know how it would go, since it would be her first time going out with a boy. The ice queen had immediately suggested a double date._

~flashback~

 

KOTORI, _surprised_

But, Rio-san, you don’t have a boyfriend!

 

RIO, _winking_

Trust me, I’ll find one just in time!

 

~flashback end~

 

                _And indeed, Thomas Arclight was there, holding Rio’s hand, a bit unsure if this was real or not. His brothers had tagged along, curious about this development, but decent enough to go their own way. Unlike the Numbers Club..._

_The little bird stared heavily at Cathy, Caswell, Flip and Tetsuo, who were following them closely and whispering among themselves. She sighed. Oh well. At least the weather was nice._

_And she did have Yuma’s warm fingers entangled with hers. She blushed and giggled and her own thought and decided that everything was okay._         


	3. Chapter 3

                _Somehow the Barians had also been dragged into this. Alito and Gilag wanted to test themselves against the “like you’ve never seen before!” attraction park. The ads were unanimous: never before had a park been so challenging. It was so bold in its statement that every patron had to sign a discharge form that stipulated that The Park was not responsible for injuries and death that could occur after 9PM. Of course, the two brave warriors very well intended to stay the night and survive it!_

_Walking behind them, Shark felt protective of his former allies and wanted to supervise their possibly dangerous training. And of course, Durbe followed his leader._

_Once the dust had settled over the new world brought forth by the Numeron Code, the knight had confessed everything to his old friend: his quest, his relentless search for him, and... his feelings. This was for him a way to get a weight off his chest. He hadn’t expected anything in return._

_Shark’s feelings were as tangled as a fishing net that dolphins would have played with. His memories of Nasch were quite fond of his loyal knight – and that was a euphemism. But his present self had fallen for Yuma... who now had kind of a girlfriend._

_So the sensible choice had been to start a slightly awkward relationship with the silver-haired boy. Which was the favorite conversation topic for Mach. The spirit of the pegasus had returned to his Number card, which was always in the inside pocket of Durbe’s jacket. The knight’s partner kept trying to reason with him, telling him that this was not the best way to start his new life._

_The knight knew of his boyfriend’s feelings. He wasn’t so affected by that, in fact. At least, until Shark called him by the wrong name as they were experimenting the “making out” thing humans do._

_But that was ancient history – if you can call last week ancient – and another story. Shark was determined to make it up for his wordy mishap. Despite his lingering feelings for the hopeful duellist, he truly wanted to get over him. For both their sakes, but especially for Durbe’s_


	4. Chapter 4

_Everyone had fun. So much that not many people noticed that the whole park was under solar lamps and not actually outside, but under a glass dome mimicking the sky. No one realized that every electronic device was jammed and that watches had been slowed down just enough to not look suspicious. But over the course of the afternoon, the time showing devices were half an hour late._

_So when the huge clock tower in the middle of The Park rang nice times, everyone was surprised. All lights shut at once and the gates were closing!_

_By a twist of fate – or should we say, the sudden desire to make out in a private spot, Cathy and Caswell were the closest to the entrance. Holding hands, they ran towards the gates._

 

CATHY

 

Come on, Caswell, run faster-nyah!

 

CASWELL,  _out of breath_

 

To summarize… I don’t think I can! I don’t even see where I’m going! Cathy, you should…

 

             _The feline girl could guess what her blue-haired friend was about to say, but she refused to hear it. Aided by her night vision, she kept guiding him straight for the doors. She were getting closer, but not fast enough…_

 

  _She gathered all her strength and pushed Caswell further. The boy stumbled and almost lost his balance, but he was able to slip between the gates just before they closed. Then he fell head first on the grassy field outside The Park. He almost instantly bounced back on his feet._

 

CASWELL,  _banging on the doors_

 

Cathy!

 

CATHY

 

I’m okay-nyah! Don’t worry about me. ( _whispers)_  I’m just glad you’re safe.

 

             _She rested her forehead on the gate, not knowing than on the other side, the class rep did the exact same thing._

CASWELL

 

I’ll go get help! To summarize… I’ll save you!

 

             _The feline girl heard his footsteps fade away. Despite the dangers she was now facing, she didn’t regret her choice for a second._

 


	5. Chapter 5

                 _Both Alito and Gilag cheered as the 9 pm clocked chimed. Both warriors neither owned a watch nor cared about the trickery The Park had played on them._

 

GILAG,  _punching his palm_

 

Time to go face death and bring it to its knees!

 

ALITO

 

Dramatic much? I’m just looking for some challenged! ( _looks at Shark and Durbe)_  Will you two be fine by yourselves?

 

SHARK,  _smirking_

 

There’s no way a park as dangerous as this one claims to be would stay open. We’ll be fine.

 

DURBE,  _eyes on the information pamphlet_

 

They don’t allow actual weapons in here, but we don’t need them as long as we have…

 

SHARK

 

Knowledge, right?

 

                 _An exchange of shy understanding smiles followed._

 

ALITO,  _a wide smile on his face_

Alright! You two have fun surviving the nerdy way!

 

                 _He high fived Gilag and the two warriors ran towards the first challenge._

DURBE

 

The handbook suggests to find a place to lay low, especially at the beginning of the night. Preferably not too close to the attractions, as their Maintenance will begin shortly.

 

SHARK

 

How about this?

 

                 _He pointed to an upside down canoe that used to be part of the “Scale Down the River if you Dare!” activity._

DURBE

 

Seems perfect.

 

                 _The aquatic duelist still had the blanket they used for their lunch pick-nick and spread it in the hiding spot. The boys got in position seconds before “something” would have spotted them…_


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be using the Arclight brothers real name and not their numeral one. But as I wrote this, I realized that I'll have to be extra careful not to have Misael and Mihael in the same chapter. Confusion averted!

_Christopher Arclight enjoyed working with electronics and mechanics. However, he hated that the failure of any kind of device endangered his brothers._

 

MIHAEL

 

Calm down, nii-sama! We're safe here!

 

     _The siblings had found refuge in an empty shack, just like the instruction manual suggested. Chris had taken out a small tool kit from his ample pockets and was focused on disassembling hid watch. Why did it fail him in the most crucial of moments?_

 

MIHAEL

 

So... They say it's only during the day that The Park's personnel is human.

 

CHRIS

 

What?

 

MIHAEL

 

After 9PM, only animatronics work here.

 

CHRIS

 

But someone  _must_  be controlling them...

 

MIHAEL

 

Artificial intelligence, if we believe the pamphlet.

 

CHRIS

 

Great.

 

     _The older Arclight was already thinking of ways to hack the system and let them out. The problem was that he was not to specialist on robots. Kaito was. So for his plan to work, he needed to find both the control room and his former disciple. And he couldn't do that from inside the shack._

 

     _But at the same time..._

 

     _He looked at the optimistic face of his brother. He couldn't drag him into this. But he also couldn't leave him alone here._

 

     _Chris decided to fix his watch first. He wanted to at least know the real time._  


	7. Chapter 7

 

                _The double date squad had picked one of the riskiest rides minutes before the blackout. Yuma, Kotori, Rio and Thomas had finally been able to ditch Tetsuo and Flip by jumping into a swan shaped rollercoaster car and strapping on the safety belts just in time for the departure._

 

TESTUO

 

Hey! No fair!

 

FLIP

 

Get back here, ura!

 

YUMA, _grimacing at them over his shoulder_

 

We’ll take a head start! You too can wait for us or do something else!

 

                _Then the car went down the rails, its occupants cheering._

 

                _At the very moment the two boys left behind exchanged a wondering look, the lights went out and the clock tower started chiming._

TESTUO, _counting on his fingers_

 

Seven... Eight... Nine! It’s 9PM!

 

FLIP

 

Does that mean we’re stuck here?!

 

TETSUO

 

Nevermind that! Yuma! Kotori! Rio-san!

 

                _The chubby duellist searched a way to follow his friends to warn them, but there was no way to slide down the rails without being electrocuted or falling off. If only he had brought his skateboard!_

TETSUO

 

Any great idea, Fli-

 

                _The scheming boy was gone._

 

TETSUO

 

Oh, come on!

 

                _It didn’t occur to him that Flip could’ve been abducted. But it didn’t matter because that was not the case. He had simply ran away to safety. But would his idea of a safe haven be correct? That is another chapter._


	8. Chapter 8

                _The rollercoaster’s music mixed with the screams of the wind united to cover the chime of the clock. Then when the blackout occurred, they thought it was part of the attraction._

_At least for a while._

_Rio was the first to notice that the safety belt was not as tight as it should be. She turned to warn the others, but her voice wasn’t loud enough to be heard over the tempest of sounds._

_She bent over the space between her and Kotori. Thomas grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back quite harshly. The ice queen cast him a deadly look seconds before a huge axe fell on the exact spot where her neck was a moment ago._

_The blade sank into the car and cut it in two equal pieces._

THOMAS, _shouting over the music_

 

Jump!

 

                _He took Rio’s hand and helped her jump on the platform, abandoning their half-car._

YUMA

 

Kotori! Come on!

 

                _The cheerleader held her shoulders in her hands and shook her head vigorously, refusing to move._

_Rendered unstable, the machine started vacillating on its rails, ready to fall over._

_Yuma was faced with a terrible decision. Should he save his skin or stick with his date no matter what?_


	9. Chapter 9

                _Everything had unfold so fast. It’s only when she saw the wreckage of the rollercoaster car that Rio realized what just happened. She and Thomas had escaped, but what of Yuma and Kotori?_

THOMAS

 

We were tricked!

 

                _The fanservice master poked at his watch. It still showed 8:30PM. The seconds were each too long._

 

RIO

 

Are you implying that someone willingly trapped us in the Park?

 

THOMAS

 

I hope not, but it doesn’t look any other way...

 

RIO

 

There must be someone pulling the strings. Why else would the staff confiscate our cards They know of our power and our weakness.

 

THOMAS

 

We should regroup.

 

                _But of them were extremely worried about their siblings, but were too proud to admit it, especially in front of the other._

RIO

 

The rails are still running with electricity. We’ll have to trust Yuma and Kotori to make it out by themselves.

 

                _They exchanged a look and reached for the other’s hand. They had a way of comforting themselves in a subtle way._

THOMAS

 

Did you keep the information pamphlet they gave us when we first entered?

 

RIO

 

If you’re asking, it means that _you_ didn’t.

 

THOMAS

 

And if _you_ are retorting this, if means you didn’t either.

 

RIO

 

Maybe we’ll find one on our way to the others.

 

                _Unaware of all the dangers lying around, they started climbing down the rollercoaster structure, hoping not to fall. Little did they know, it was far from the only threat that awaited them..._


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The animatronics that appear are my OCs. I like them a lot :)

    _Cathy was the first to run into one of the robotic personnel that roamed the park at night. For a dangerous moment, she stared at the bipedal panther animatronic that slowly made its way to her. Then she remembered that she was part of the nightly death game._

 

     _She started running. But so did the black panther. It got on all fours and sprinted._

 

     _The feline girl looked over her shoulder and saw the robot's jaws way too close to her..._

 

     _She pretended to trip and took advantage of the animatronic's speed to let it run ahead while she rolled to the left, under a conveniently placed bench._

 

     _From her hiding spot, she saw another person walk in her direction. She wanted to scream "Go away!" but she didn't dare reveal her position. But it would probably not have disturbed the panther. She was entirely focused on the sudden appearance. and mostly on the card the boy was holding._

 

???

 

What's wrong, little kitten? Are you angry tht I broke the rules? Come and get us!

 

CATHY,  _thinking_

 

That voice... Ray?

 

     _Vector came out of the shadows and allowed the red eyes of the animatronic to scan him. It jumped towards him._

 

CATHY

 

Watch out-nyah!

 

VECTOR

 

Black Mist!

 

     _The mischievous Number emerged from the card and wrapped itself around its ally, shrouding him in darkness and making both of them invisible. Except from one tentacle, that grabbed the panther and placed it back on the ground._

 

VECTOR

 

Keep it steady!

 

NUMBER 96

 

No kidding! I thought I could let it rip you apart!

 

VECTOR

 

That might be enjoyable, but I don't have time to sew myself up.

 

     _He reached for the open jaw of the metallic beast and pressed some kind of button inside. The panther stopped struggling at once and returned to a motionless state._

 

CATHY,  _crawling out of her hiding spot_

 

How did you do that?

 

     _The prankster flashed a blueprint of the creature._

 

CATHY

 

Where did you get that-nyah?

 

VECTOR

 

You already used your daily sincere answer. Now get lost.

 

NUMBER 96

 

Now, now, Bekuta, that's no way to talk to a lady. ( _smirks)_

 

VECTOR

 

I'm not in the mood for more catsitting.

 

     _Without further ado, the black-clad former Barian climbed into the animatronic and closed its mouth, only letting his sparkling violet eyes show in between the sharp fangs._

 

CATHY

 

Can I tag along? I swear I won't get in your way-nyah!

 

VECTOR

 

You should stay hidden instead. It's very dangerous in here.

 

CATHY

 

Come on, Ray-nyah! ^^

 

     _Vector would never admit it, but he did have kind of a soft spot for his former classmates. And kept trying to push Cathy away to make sure that she'd be safe, but was there really any other spot safer than with him?_

 

VECTOR

 

Alright, but take this.

 

     _He reached out of the animatronic's jaw and presented to the feline girl the_ Number 104 : Masquerade  _card._

 

CATHY

 

You snuck TWO cards in here against the rules?

 

VECTOR,  _taking back his card_

 

You can either question my methods or fend for yourself. Your choice.

 

CATHY

 

Alright, I'm sorry...

 

     _She precautiously took the card and started walking in the front line._


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't click on the end notes before reading the chapter.

     _Flip found himself quite smart when he hid in this small building named "The Anima Lounge", which door had been left ajar. Chuckling in his distinctive fashion, he jumped on a couch that only_ looked  _comfortable._

 

FLIP

 

Ouch! That thing is hard!

 

     _Blue lights flashed on him. Metallic screeches echoed in the not-so-empty lounge._

 

     _The scheming boy's eyes adjusted to the light. He gasped. A bidepal gray shark with black stripes and dreadlocks was staring at him. He was wearing basket-ball shorts and a name tag that introduced him as "Shaquille"._

 

FLIP

 

No way, ura!

 

     _He ran outside the building and nearly collided with Tetsuo._

 

TETSUO

 

Flip! Where were-

 

FLIP

 

A-A-Animatronic-ura!!

 

     _Both duellists tried to escape, but it turned out that the path they chose led to a dead end._

 

TETSUO

 

Darn! There's no issue!

 

     _They were cornered by the wide smile of Shaquille. The shark spoke in a rusty yet cheerful voice._

 

SHAQUILLE

 

Are you two friends?

 

     _They nodded._

 

SHAQUILLE

 

I like friends. ( _a heart-shaped light flashed on his belly)_  I will give you a chance. Decide which one of you will die.

 

TETSUO

 

There's no way...!!

 

FLIP

 

Tetsuo! Tetsuo should die! I wanna live!

 

     _The chubby duellist had barely the time to feel the hurt of this betrayal before the animatronic bit his head clean off his body, letting the spasming flesh collapse on the ground._

 

     _Despite the horror he just witnessed, Flip managed to run. But Shaquille stopped him._

 

SHAQUILLE

 

You are not a good friend. You deserve to die.

 

FLIP

 

NOOO!

 

     _The shark swallowed him hole and let his live wires intestines electrocute him to death, only leaving his hat behind._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I warned you.
> 
> Tetsuo Takeda, age 15. Status: Dead.  
> Flip Turner, age 15. Status: Dead.
> 
> Shaquille: 2  
> Daphné: 0  
> Pictius: 0  
> Panthea: 0  
> Dragomir: 0


	12. Chapter 12

                _Kaito and Misael had largely abused of the Ferris Wheel. It was simply a perfect making out spot. The dragon tamers would usually have reserves about expressing their insatiable passion in public, but this location gave them a sense of... naughtiness that they enjoyed quite a bit._

_The hour was getting late, but still..._

 

MISAEL, _hardly hiding his childish amusement_

 

One last ride?

 

                _The Photon duellist checked his watch before agreeing. They had plenty of time for one last ride before The Park turned dangerous._

_This time, unlike the other, Misael was focused on the windows, taking in the scenery. Kaito liked to see his boyfriend like this, animated by a wholesome curiosity and desire to understand everything – once he had accepted that the world he used to know in his past life had changed dramatically and that he needed to adapt._

_But Kaito’s smile froze when the lights suddenly went off and the wheel came to a brutal stop halfway to the top._

KAITO

 

Misa, get away from the...

 

                _The safety lock clanked._

KAITO

 

...door!

 

                _It flipped open._

 

                _The Photon duellist held on to the bolted bench and extended his arms towards the Tachyon master, who had managed to grab the door handle._

 

MISAEL, _almost unfazed_

 

Both hands on the metal thing, Kaito.

 

                _He took out his_ Number 107 – Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon _card and summoned it._

_Or at least he tried._

_Just before the door’s hinges broke._

_Misael looked at his card._

_His eyes widened._

_It was blank._

_Kaito instantly knew something was wrong when he saw the fear in the cloudy blue eyes. He had to do something!_

 

KAITO

 

Here comes the monster more savage than a supernova! Appear, Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!

 

                _The dragon took flight and lost no time in diving to catch the endangered tamer. The beast knew he wouldn’t have enough time to rescue Misael. So he used his special ability to banish himself and the blonde and succeeded in catching him before returning to their own dimension. He then flew towards his master with the idea of taking him down the unmoving wheel._

_None of them expected the dragon to suddenly vanish._

_Misael was free falling again. And despite Kaito’s desperate, soul-wrenching efforts to summon Photon again, it was to no avail._

_The former Barian hit the ground, his once gracious body broken, motionless, as Kaito was left in the heights, screaming his name and pounding his fists on the metallic floor of the wheel’s cabin until his knuckles bled._

_Vision blurred, he frantically looked for a way to get down, to save Misael. His brilliant mind refused to admit that it was too late._

_He then noticed a fast approaching green form, running straight for the fallen duellist._

KAITO, _holding the sides of the cabin to prevent himself from jumping down_

 

NOOO! DON’T TOUCH HIM!!

 

                _The animatronic raised its head. The Photon duellist didn’t even see that it was a dragon._

KAITO

 

LEAVE HIM ALONE!!

 

                _The first notes of the Living Tombstone’s tribue to Five Nights at Freddy’s echoed. The dragon animatronic sang along with its robotic voice._

DRAGOMIR

 

 _We're waiting every night_  
To finally roam and invite  
Newcomers to play with us  
For many years we've been here all alone...

 

                _Still singing, the robot picked up Misael’s body with as much gentleness as an animatronic was capable of. Then he pulled a lever. It put the Ferris Wheel back in motion._

DRAGOMIR

_Join us, be our friend_  
Or just be stuck and defend  
After all you only got  
One Night at The Park...

                _Kaito couldn’t fool himself anymore. The reality dawned on him and fell to his knees, sobbing._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I invented full names and ages for the Barians because it felt so much more serious in the death tribute. Like this one:
> 
> Misael Dragonborne, age 24. Status: Dead.
> 
> Shaquille: 2  
> Dragomir: 1  
> Daphné: 0  
> Panthea: 0  
> Pictius: 0


	13. Chapter 13

_The two joyful athletes had willingly capsized their canoe to continue battling the river while swimming. They were so caught up in their competition that they didn’t even notice when the hour changed._

_What they did notice was the water starting to flow backwards. Gilag was pushed away while Alito was trapped in a whirlpool._

 

GILAG

 

Alito!

 

                 _He was about to jump back to go get him, but his path was blocked by a feathery robot. The peacock had a majestic tail with hypnotic patterns, a nametag that said “Pictius” and carried a sparking power generator on its left wing._

 

PICTIUS

 

Should I. Kill you?

 

                 _Using the hand-shaped end of its right wing, it flipped a coin._

 

PICTIUS

 

No, you. Survive. This time.

 

                 _Gilag was too flabbergasted to either say or do anything._

 

PICTIUS,  _turning towards Alito_

 

Do I. Kill this. One, then?

 

                 _He flipped his coin again. The samurai could’ve sworn a smirk spread the beak apart and that shiny metallic fangs were visible as Pictius dropped its power generator into the river._

PICTIUS

 

Roasted. Human. For lunch!

 

                 _Alito’s blood-chilling scream echoed in the night as current coursed through his body, who washed ashore, inert. Pictius grabbed him by the leg of his pants._

PICTIUS,  _pulling him_

 

I got. A point! I got. A point!

 

                 _Gilag sprinted towards the animatronic with the intention of breaking it apart. But the long tail of the peacock wasn’t just for show. It slammed it into the samurai’s belly, sending him flying and hitting the concrete  hard. He felt his right shoulder dislocate. Nevertheless, he bravely got up, cursing the weakness of the human body. He let out a scream, more of frustration than pain, and let his survival instincts taking over. Hating himself for his “cowardice”, but knowing that he stood no chance, wounded as he was, he ran away._

Alito Stellafuego, age 19. Status: Dead.

 

Shaquille: 2

Dragomir: 1

Pictius: 1

Daphné: 0

Panthea: 0

 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

 

                 _Shark and Durbe had a wonderful time until now. For once, no one bothered them and they felt like the two last men on Earth, hiding under their canoe._

SHARK

 

I did some thinking. Maybe it’s time that everyone gets their own place.

 

DURBE

 

You want the manor to yourself?

 

SHARK

 

Nah. Maybe I’ll just sell it and take an apartment, like normal people do. Have some privacy.

 

DURBE

 

I understand. As soon as we’ll get home, I will search for new dwellings.

 

                 _There was a hint of sadness in the knight’s tone, veiled by his usual neutral tone. But the aqua duelist knew him well enough to detect it. He took his friend’s hand._

SHARK

 

And just so there’s no misunderstanding… I want you to keep living with me.

 

                 _Sky blue eyes sparkled as they met ocean blue ones. Shark replaced a strand of silver hair that had fallen down from his partner’s neat cat-ear hairstyle._

 

SHARK

 

And it’s okay if you call me Nasch. You knew me longer under that name anyway.

 

DURBE,  _slightly suspicious_

Why are you so conciliant all of a sudden?

 

SHARK,  _allowing for one his face to show his emotions for once_

 

Don’t know. Maybe the slight threat against our lives. But mostly, Durbe… I… I l-

 

                 _The knight pressed his hand against his friend’s mouth as metallic sounds were heard. The boys barely breathed as the heavy animatronic feet passed right next to their canoe._

_Chuckling in a dark way internally, Shark thought that his newfound sentimentality had almost killed them._

 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

 

                 _For some reason that Chris could not begin to understand, his little brother had fallen asleep._

 

CHRISTOPHER,  _softly_

 

You act like a grown-up but you’re still a boy, Mihael.

 

                 _He took out his cloak to put it over the younger Arclight._

 

CHRISTOPHER

 

When you’ll open your eyes again, you’ll be safe.

 

                 _He kissed his brother’s forehead and stealthily opened the door before locking it from both the inside and the outside._

 

CHRISTOPHER

 

Like that, you won’t come looking after me and no one will bother you.

 

                 _Shivering a little in the night air, the tech genius started to look around. He had to locate the control panel. Maybe he wouldn’t need Kaito after all. The less he saw of his former disciple, the better. He still hadn’t completely recovered from the polite “No.” he was answered to his date offer. Part of him believed that the Photon duelist was under a Barian curse. Why else would Kaito have chosen_ Misael  _over him?_

_Chris had no way of knowing the Tachyon master’s fate, but the very moment he wished him gone and was the time where Misael discovered that he only had a blank card with him._

_Nice coincidence, right?_

 


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

 

               _Back to the rampaging rollercoaster, Yuma had managed to free Kotori from her seatbelt and made  them both jump seconds before the wreckage of the car exploded._

 

YUMA

 

WOAH! That was close! Kotori! Are you alright?

 

                 _The cheerleader held her ankle with a pale face, but she looked at him with brave eyes._

 

KOTORI

 

I think I twisted it. But I’ll be fine. Sorry about earlier. I should’ve jumped when you first asked me.

 

YUMA

 

Don’t worry, it’s okay now! Just lend on me, alright?

 

                 _He helped her up and placed his arm around her waist, making her blush. They started to walk slowly towards the light of the clock tower._

KOTORI

 

Yuma. You have to promise me something. If there’s any threat… You run and leave me behind.

 

YUMA

 

NO!

 

KOTORI,  _snapping_

 

We are trapped in a death park and I will NOT spend my afterlife regretting that you died because of me! Promise now or I sit on that thing ( _She points a piece of concrete)_  and scream my lungs out until an animatronic comes looking!

 

                 _She was looking so fierce, so determined, that Yuma noticed for the first time how much she meant to him. And there was something he had a sudden urge to try…_

_He kissed her. She threw her arms around his neck and held him tight. Then they parted and looked in each other’s eyes for a long minute._

YUMA,  _whispering_

 

I promise you that we will get out of here just fine. Do you believe me?

 

                 _The girl nodded, her eyes filled with happiness tears. She was not afraid anymore._

 


	17. Chapter 17

Blessed with almost ninja-like speed, Cathy jumped from shadow to shadow, scouting for danger.

Vector had some issues with controlling the animatronic he was hiding into so he was randomly stumbling while following the cat girl. His main concern was to make sure the "suit" button stayed on. If it didn't... well... even if he liked the Purple Guy's songs, he didn't want to end up like him. And speaking of which...

From the very suit he was wearing came the first notes of Groundbreaking's "Springtrap Finale".

VECTOR

Myska!

NUMBER 96

What's up, dear?

VECTOR

I'm losing control over her.

NUMBER 96

What are you waiting for, then? Get out of there!

VECTOR, casting him a a look

Do you think I would ask for help if I didn't need it?

He tried to free his ankles from the panther legs, but it was like they were handcuffed. He fought against his growing anxiety as he remembered from the creature's blueprint that there was no device in the legs that could entangle him.

PANTHEA, signing along to the music

I've been waiting a long time  
For someone to discover me  
How about you?  
Are you getting  
A little claustrophobic in here?

NUMBER 96

Hey, you little metallic kitten, no one traps Vector except me!

The prankster had just the time to smile at this remark that the safely lock failed. The mechanism closed on him like jaws. He barely succeeded in keeping it open.

Black Mist lost no time in sliding his tentacles in the suit to free Vector.

VECTOR, blushing as the appendages brushing against his body

Oi, Myska, watch where you put these things and... just... kiss me!

If Myska was shocked by his ally's request, it didn't show on his face as he pulled Vector out of the panther before shielding them in an invisible cloud.

Freed at last, Panthea resumed her search of killable humans.

Once they were alone, Black Mist wrapped all of his tentacles around the prankster and pulled him close.

NUMBER 96

Be careful what you wish for.

And they were still kissing minutes later when the invisibility veil had lifted and Cathy was awkwardly coughing to get their attention.

CATHY

Maybe we should get going...

She gave the Number 104 : Masquerade card back to Vector.

VECTOR, puzzled

Why are you giving it back?

CATHY

I tried to summon it, but I got no answer. I guess your Number doesn’t want to listen to me.

VECTOR

Oh. I see. Myska, please look over her.

NUMBER 96

Hey, I don’t want to wrap myself around her!

CATHY, startled

I don’t want that either-nyah!

Vector was about to retort something when five tall shadows fell on them. For once, the prankster was at a loss for words.

 


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

_Mihael woke up with a jerk. Something was knocking at the shack's door.  
  
_ MIHAEL  
  
Nii-sama, do you hear that?  
  
_Silence.  
  
                Then the boy realized he was alone.  
  
                The knocks got louder. One of the hinges broke.   
  
                The aztec duelist scanned the room. The left window had no bars on it. He climbed on a chair to open it just as the door burst open. Mihael met the sharky smile of Shaquille seconds before sliding outside.  
  
                Then he ran without even looking at where he was going.  
  
_ MIHAEL  
  
I should've stayed at home...  
  
_His main motivation for tagging along was to have an occasion to spend some time with Yuma. Ever since he had been brought back, Mihael had wanted to ask the hopeful duelist out... as friends, of course! At least at first. But Kotori had been faster._  
  
                And despite the kind heart of the aztec duelist, he couldn't help but resent the cheerleader for succeeding where he failed.

_Suddenly, he noticed a fence that blocked his way, and a blue spot three meters up._

CASWELL, _climbing the fence_

Hey, there! To summarize, I came to help!

 

                _He was carrying a bag full of tasers and the such, that were sure to be effective against animatronics. In theory. We’ll never know, because all of a sudden the fence lit up with live current, shocking Caswell and blasting him off the fence to take a 10 feet fall. He didn’t get back up._

_Mihael turned around to see the dragon animatronic, holding the power lever in one paw and carrying Misael’s broken body over his shoulder._

DRAGOMIR

 

No time for that. ( _sigh)_ Well, I killed him, so that gives me a point, but since he’s technically out of the park, maybe I could let his body there... _(He notices Mihael standing there.)_ Another one? Are you all lined up to die or something?

 

                _The aztec duellist didn’t lose any time to reply to the metallic dragon. He ran away, still in shock._

 

 

 

Caswell Francis, age 15. Status: Dead.

 

Shaquille: 2  
Dragomir: 2  
Pictius: 1  
Daphné: 0  
Panthea: 0


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

_Rio and Thomas had succeeded in climbing down the rollercoaster structure. They were two feet away from the ground when a cheerful robotic voice not unlike Hatsune Miku's startled them.  
  
_ DAPHNÉ  
  
Congratulations! You survived a full hour in Daphné Dash's Little Park of Horrors~! I could name at least five people who didn't! You guys are tough!  
  
_The duo jumped down and faced the panda idol. He massive body was blocking the left path, but the right one was wide open.  
  
_ DAPHNÉ  
  
Sing with me!  
  
THOMAS  
  
As a fanservice master, I will accompany you! ( _whispers to Rio)_ You're closer to the safe road. Go.  
  
RIO  
  
But!  
  
THOMAS  
  
Plus, I heard you sing once. I'd rather face the animatronic than hear that again.  
  
_The ice queen half-pouted, half-laughed as she planted a kiss on the puppeteer's cheek. Or at least that's what she meant to do. Probably on purpose, he had turned his head just at the right moment for their lips to meet. Rio blushed and ran away, more from the situation than the animated panda that could kill them at any time.  
  
                But right now, she only wanted to sing. She poked at her furry belly and the first notes of the Living Tombstone's "It's been so long" started to be heard.  
  
_ DAPHNE  
  
I don’t know what I was thinking  
Leaving my child behind  
Now I suffer the curse and now I am blind...  
  
_She finished her verse and motioned to Thomas so we would continue. Luckily for him, he knew the lyrics. As he sang, he noticed that Daphné was not carrying the baby panda plush she usually had with her on every poster and ad for The Park. This detail mixed with the song she had chosen gave the fanservice master chills._  
  
THOMAS  
  
Maybe I should chase and find  
Before they'll try to stop it  
It won't be long before I'll become a puppet...  
  
_He offered her the chorus, and it's with a genuine, almost human-sounding voice riddled with pain that she continued._  
  
DAPHNÉ  
  
It's been so long  
Since I have last seen my son  
Lost to this monster  
To the man behind the slaughter...  
  
_The eerie moment passed and the song was finished. The panda idol clapped her paws in excitement.  
  
_ DAPHNÉ  
  
Great song! Here, for you! A Daphné protector coin! Flash it to any animatronic you meet and they won't attack you!  
  
THOMAS  
  
Thank you!  
  
_He smiled at her and pocketed the gift. She didn't answer.  
  
                Then he felt her claws ripped through his chest like he was made of butter.  
  
_ DAPHNÉ,  _in a cold, harsh voice  
  
I _ am an animatronic, you idiot. One point for Daphné! Gotta kill them all! Gotta win!  
  
_She seemed to sigh, and when she resumed her singing, it was in a soulless, broken voice._  
  
  


 

 

Thomas Arclight, 19. Status: Dead.  
  
Shaquille: 2  
Dragomir: 2  
Pictius: 1  
Daphné: 1  
Panthea: 0


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

 

                _A dislocated shoulder would have slowed anybody, but not Gilag. The vision of his best friend’s death was will etched on his corneas as he was frantically searching for anyone. He swore to himself that no one else would die on his watch._

_He turned a corner and almost ran into Shaquille. The shark smiled and had to raise his head to look the samurai in the eye._

SHAQUILLE

 

You look like you could destroy me bare-handed. I value strenght. And friendship.

 

GILAG, _hoarse voice_

 

I had a very strong friend. One of you killed him.

 

SHAQUILLE, _shaking his head_

 

I only kill those who deserve it.

 

                _He scanned the warrior’s body._

 

SHAQUILLE

 

You’re hurt. Can I replace your shoulder?

 

                _Somehow Gilag saw in the animatronic’s metallic face something that looked like honor. So he trusted him._

_A painful moment later, the dislocated limb was back in its socket._

SHAQUILLE

 

Once you’ve recovered, let’s battle!

 

                _Gilag nodded before walking away, not exactly sure that the last events really took place._


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

 

                _After many prudent looks outside the canoe, Shark and Durbe had finally dared to venture out of their safe zone. Holding hands so they couldn’t lose each other, they advanced slowly. Slow enough that they weren’t noticed by Pictius. The peacock was trying his best to pull Alito’s body from the river._

_Shark almost jumped at it, but luckily for him, Durbe held him back, shaking his head, his jaws clenched._

_They walked around the knife throwing stand and had the sense of taking some with them just in case. But the clinking noise alerted the animatronic._

_Just before Pictius turned around, Durbe planted one of his knives in the wooden pole next to them and made Shark and himself crounch, hidden behind the stand._

PICTIUS

 

The knife. Is there. Which means. It was. Thrown from. There, right?

 

                _He looked in a completely different direction and went to investigate._

_The young men took the opportunity to check on Alito, but their fears were confirmed. He was dead. Grilled like a steak on the barbecue._

SHARK, _low voice and rage shining in his eyes_

 

They will _pay_ for this. But first, we must get to safety. Let’s cross the river.

 

DURBE, _eyes widening_

 

I don’t know how to swim.

 

SHARK

 

I’ll guide you. Trust me.

 

                _The knight did._

_With no moment lost, they got into the water. The current was not as fast as it was before, so it was pretty easy for them to cross. Or at least until a huge wave knocked them off their feet._

SHARK

 

Durbe!

 

                _He reached for his friend’s hand and managed to pull him on the opposite shore. But the knight looked appalled._

DURBE

 

I lost my glasses.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

 

                _Yuma and Kotori had managed to return to the center of the park without encountering anyone, machine or fleshy. The cheerleader even pretended that her ankle was fine now, just so the hopeful duelist would stop casting her worried looks._

_But their luck had a reason._

 

                _All five animatronics were lined up, surrounding people, but the duo couldn’t see who it was from where they are._

YUMA

 

Kotori! Stay here, okay? I’m gonna go try to help!

 

KOTORI, _grabbing his hand_

 

No! Yuma, you can’t! All five are there!

 

YUMA, _with confidence_

 

Trust me!

_He ran towards the group and using his ninja-like acrobatic skill – that got considerably better after the worlds were saved – slid between two monsters to join their victims._

VECTOR, _surprised to see him_

 

What the... Yuma?

 

YUMA

 

Woah! I did well to come, if YOU are stuck there!

 

                _The prankster looked genuinely worried – even if he would never admit it even under over-his-pleasure-zone torture._

VECTOR

 

Go away!

 

YUMA

 

Nah, I prefer to help you!

_They backed against the fence of the clock tower. They were getting used to random songs starting out of nowhere, so no one recoiled when the first notes of “Not Here All Night” played._

 

VECTOR

 

Hey! Who dares use my song?... Oh, yeah. It’s ME.

 

                _With Yuma staring in astonishment, he walked straight to the panda, who lowered itself so the prankster could sit on its shoulder._

VECTOR, _smirking widely_

 

Hello, hello! Welcome to Daphné’s Park, in the place where each one of you’ll meet a gruesome end! Now you saw us in the local news, what made your thought presume you could survive this, are you silly? Between 9PM and the break of dawn, the toys start to hunt from when they power on! You got your courage and your wits, that’s barely all that you’ll need, just be quick, just be ready ‘cause we’re pretty scary!

 

                _He couldn’t continue further in the song because he was laughing way too much._

 

YUMA, _nervous chuckle_

 

Come on, Vector, that’s not funny!

 

VECTOR, _stops laughing at once_

 

Funny? _You_ think that it’s funny, Yuma-kun? Tetsuo, Flip, Misal, Alito, Caswell, Thomas.

 

_With each name, he snapped his fingers, making one of the screens on the clock tower turn on, showing every death so far._

 

YUMA

 

You... You’re just doing a very bad prank. Please stop.

 

VECTOR

 

Tell me, mister the expert... Is THAT a prank?

 

                _He jumped down Daphné’s shoulder and pulled from behind her a bound Cathy._

CATHY, _horrified_

Why are you doing this-nyah? Why did you save me just to kill me later?

 

VECTOR, _looking at her so close that their foreheads almost touched_

 

It’s called dramatic effect and it’s one of the main courses at the University for Trolls. ( _gets back)_ So... What’s the score, guys?

 

                _Each robot displayed a number on their bellies._

 

VECTOR

 

Oh, sorry, Panthea. I stole your kill earlier... Let’s make it right, shall we?

 

                _He pushed Cathy in front of him like a shield, holding her by the ropes he had tied her up with. He then borrowed Daphné’s umbrella and opened it._

NUMBER 96, _emerging from his card_

 

Since when do you shield yourself from blood splatters?

 

VECTOR

 

You know how hard it is to get blood stains off my jacket!

 

NUMBER 96, _smirking_

And YOU know how hot you are when you’re covered with blood~

 

                _As Panthea closed in and raised her clawed paw and the two sadistic lovers were about to share a demented kiss, Yuma made a desperate attempt to reach Cathy._

_That was counting without the tentacle that whipped him out of the way._

 

NUMBER 96, _suddenly turning his head, in a dangerous voice_

 

I HATE to be interrupted.

 

                _He wrapped his appendage around Yuma’s neck and lifted him from the ground._

VECTOR

 

Myska. You know only the animatronics can kill them.

 

                _The mischievous Number groaned and threw the hopeful duelist away._

_The only thing Yuma heard was the painful cry of Cathy as the feline animatronic ripped her insides open._

 

 

 

Cathy Katherine, age 15. Status: Dead.

 

Shaquille: 2

Dragomir: 2

Daphné: 1

Pictius: 1

Panthea: 1

 

 


	23. Chapter 23

****

Chapter 23

 

                _After the little dramatic scene their master had planned was over, the animatronics split up. Most of them were still carrying dead bodies – they had piled them in a corner during Vector’s summon – and they brought them to the place where corpses had to be put._

DRAGOMIR

 

Shaquille. You have two kills. Where did you leave the bodies?

 

                _The shark reached into his own throat and took out Flip’s toasted body and Tetsuo’s head._

 

DRAGOMIR

 

...You’re missing 75% of his body.

 

SHAQUILLE, _sneering_

 

More like 90%. You should have seen that fatso!

 

DRAGOMIR, _rolling his robot eyes_

 

Will you go clean it up? ... My dear friend?

 

SHAQUILLE

 

Anything for my friend!

 

                _He left just after placing the remains he had into separated coffin-sized wooden boxes._

 

DAPHNÉ, _softly putting Thomas’ body in his box_

 

He was too trusting. It’s sad.

 

                _She placed her paw on the wound she had herself inflicted. On both the white shirt and the white paw were matching, almost heart-shaped, blood stains._

PICTIUS, _placing Alito’s body_

 

It was fate, you know. Heads or tails. Don’t hate me, brave warrior.

 

PANTHEA, _finishing bandaging Cathy’s stomach_

Yeah! How did _you_ managed to kill _Alito_?

 

PICTIUS

 

I resent that, miss I-get-hijacked-by-master-and-I-don’t-even-let-him-carry-out-his-plan!

 

DRAGOMIR

 

Enough, you two.

 

                _Instead of stopping their bickering, the panther and the peacock carried their disagreement outside._

 

                _With infinite precautions, the dragon lied down Misael’s body in the box that had his name on it, then he proceeded in getting every broken bone back in place. When he was done, it only seemed like the Tachyon master was sleeping._

_Dragomir thought to himself that he should go get Caswell’s body before the police found it, but he would have to open the gates for that. He sighed and got going._

_Daphné was left alone in the room. She ran her paw on the ebony box in the farthest corner, on the platinum plaque that read “Vector Ray Prankstein” and she chuckled as she wondered who would get the 10-point bonus upon killing their “master”._

 

 

 


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

 

                _Kaito had the feeling of awakening from a nightmare, even though the horror of what had happened was still clear in his mind. But enough moping. It won’t bring Misael back._

_He got up._

_And crouched again when he heard music coming his way. DA Games’ “It’s Time to Die”. Fitting, he thought. Even though he was already dead inside._

 

METALLIC VOICE, _singing_

 

Blood on the floor and in their eyes... I took the fall, they left me to die...

 

                _The voice was getting louder, closer..._

_The Photon duelist got out of the Ferris Wheel car he was still hiding into. He made sure to remain hidden._

METALLIC VOICE, _singing_

 

...and now I’m here, the only one left to scream your name...

 

_A chill down his spine. Why did the voice sound so familiar?_

 

_Screw the caution. Kaito was running now._

 

METALLIC VOICE, _singing_

 

Your love means nothing when I got you run away with blood in your tears...

 

                _Something made the blond look over his shoulder._

METALLIC VOICE, _singing_

Take a look at me...

 

KAITO, _almost voiceless_

 

No... way...

 

_All of a sudden, he had no strength left. The “thing” that followed him..._

 

_Misael. It was Misael._

 

MISAEL, _still singing in a metallic version of his voice_

 

...Can you see the death in my eyes?...

 

                _Yes, he could. The stars no longer shone in the cloudy blue eyes._

_But how?_

_Despite the shock, the tech genius noticed the crown-like metal thing on Misael’s head, linked to the exoskeleton that allowed his broken body to stand and walk. His helmet probably simulated brain current._

 

MISAEL, _his head tilting to the right even more than usual_

 

Kaito. Please come with me.

 

                _The fallen blond opened his arms. The Photon duellist almost let himself get caught. But at this crucial, life-altering moment, Haruto’s face popped in his mind. He jumped back._

KAITO, _voice shaking but decided_

 

No matter what happens to me, I WILL come home to Haruto!

 

                _And even if it broke his heart, he left Misael behind and ran as fast as he could from him, but also from his upcoming mental breakdown._


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

 

                _Despite the recent revelations and the wounded state of his general feelings, Yuma escaped bravely and had only one thing on his mind: Kotori’s safety. So he dashed through the park, his body going through the motions based on instinct alone._

_He still managed to get lost, though._

???

 

Yuma, watch out!

 

                _The scream allowed the still hopeful duellist to avoid a falling beam. It was as if the parc was slowly self-destructing._

YUMA, _getting back up_

 

Thanks… Oh, it’s you!

 

                _The relief of seeing a friend alive–especially a good friend like Mihael Arclight–put the smile back on his face._

MIHAEL

We have to be careful. There is nothing safe here.

 

                _Including a feline animatronic running towards them._

 

MIHAEL

 

I have had a bad feeling for a while, and somehow I know it’ll be my last chance…

 

YUMA

 

What are you talking about?

 

MIHAEL

 

Run!

 

                _He grabbed Yuma’s hand and pulled him behind as he darted._

 

                _But the Aztec duellist knew they wouldn’t outrun the robotic panther._

MIHAEL

 

Don’t stop running, no matter what happens. Do you remember what I said the other day? I will be your shield. I just didn’t tell you why… It’s because…

 

                _He stopped and pushed Yuma away with a gentle smile. His lips formed the confession he was so glad to formulate out loud._

_Then he turned to stop Panthea._

 

                _The hopeful duellist kept running despite all his will to stop and help Mihael. This time, his survival instinct had taken over. He blinked hard, chasing the tears from his face._

_But he didn’t know his friend would manage to bring about the animatronic’s end just as it brought his._

 

 

Mihael Arclight _,_ age 15. Status: Dead.

 

Panthea, model 2016. Status: Out of order.

 

Shaquille: 2

Dragomir: 2

~~Panthea: 2 (DISQUALIFIED)~~

Daphné: 1

Pictius: 1

 


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

 

                _The last surviving Arclight brother’s joy of finding Kaito was short-lived by his former disciple’s apparent madness._

 

CHRIS

 

Robots made from the body of the fallen? Kaito, that is not possible.

 

KAITO

 

Believe me if you will. I just want to go home to Haruto. Now, will you help me find the control panel or not?

 

                _The oldest Arclight didn’t answer for a whole ten seconds, eyes fixed on a point over the Photon duellist’s shoulder._

 

CHRIS

 

I will not. But it was in this direction.

 

                _He pointed in the opposite direction to what had caught his attention._

_Too deep into his self-induced lack of emotions, Kaito didn’t notice that something was wrong. So he simply walked away._

_Chris took the opposite direction to greet his brother._

_Thomas had obviously been killed. Yet he still walked. His head was circled by the same metallic device Kaito had described._

 

THOMAS, _extending arms towards his elder_

This ... is for your ... own good ... big brother.

 

CHRIS

 

Of course.

 

                _He put up zero opposition as the reanimated corpse of his brother strangled the life out of him._

Christopher Arclight, 20. Status: Dead.

 

Shaquille: 2

Dragomir: 2

~~Panthea: 2 (DISQUALIFIED)~~

Daphné: 1

Pictius: 1

 

 


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

 

                _Rio had finally circled back to the place where she had left Thomas. She had low hopes about his survival, but still looked carefully for a clue._

_And she found one._

_The gold coin Daphné had given him._

_Rio picked it up with a heavy heart, knowing very well what this meant._

_She walked alongside the river, unaware of her surroundings. Then sounds of a battle got her attention._

_On the opposite side of the river, Gilag and a shark animatronic were on a full scale muscle/bolt fight. She watched with cold detachment as the battle took them both into a watery grave._

_She knew she couldn’t have done anything even if she tried. She didn’t care much at this point either._

_But she still wanted to live._

_So when Daphné snuck up behind her, she showed her the gold coin._

RIO

 

I’m smarter than my boyfriend was.

 

DAPHNÉ

 

Good for you.

 

                _The icy duellist had no idea why, but she noticed that the panda mascot didn’t carry the small plush she always had in the ads._

 

RIO

 

Where is your baby?

 

                _The animatronic seemed to whine._

 

DAPHNÉ

 

The damn brat. He took him away.

 

RIO

 

He?

 

                _As to answer her question, Vector’s face appeared on all the screens._

 

VECTOR

 

Fair warning to all living things in the park... You will all die!

 

                _The prankster’s demented laughter echoed in the darkened park._

 

Gilag Kiraku, 18. Status: Dead.

 

Shaquille, model 2016. Status: Out of order.

 

~~Shaquille: 3 (DISQUALIFIED)~~

Dragomir: 2

~~Panthea: 2 (DISQUALIFIED)~~

Daphné: 1

Pictius: 1

 

 


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

 

                _The control panel was locked from the inside, Kaito noticed. He also saw the paper glued to the door, void of letters except two. “XP” was drawn in what looked like blood but smelled like ketchup. The Photon duellist had no choice but to backtrack._

_Inside the control panel, Vector had way too many choices to make the park even deadlier. But the sight of his former enemy fired up his sadistic impulses. Especially since Yuma had found Shark and the glasses-free Durbe._

VECTOR

 

Now, my dear Nasch… Let’s see who you care most about…

 

                _He lowered the lever, opening the dam to make the river overflow._

_The water rose swiftly, crashing on the boy._

_Shark grabbed Yuma’s hand first. Not that it did anything to help._

_The three boys were smacked into the electric fence and left to be grilled like burgers on a barbecue._

VECTOR

 

Nice kill count!

 

                _The monitors displayed something he didn’t notice at first: his wave had also reaped Rio and two of the animatronics._

 

VECTOR

 

So close to the end!

 

                _But his laughter strangled in his throat when he saw something alarming. He had lost the control of the water. It was blasting towards the control panel._

_Panic swept over the prankster as he remembered he never really learned how to swim._

_The wave crashed against the feeble construction, pouring hundreds of litres of dirty water over the evil Barian’s head._

_He wiggled his arms with energy, but to no avail._

_His last thoughts were: “NOT YET! There are still two people alive in the park!”_

_Or was there?_

 

Durbe Dumon, 15. Status: Dead.

Ryoga Kamishiro, 15. Status: Dead.

Yuma Tsukumo, 15. Status: Dead.

Rio Kamishiro, 15. Status: Dead.

Vector Ray Prankstein, 15. Status: Dead.

 

Dragomir, model 2016. Status: Out of order.

Pictius, model 2016. Status: Out of order.

 

~~Shaquille: 3 (DISQUALIFIED)~~

~~Dragomir: 2 (DISQUALIFIED)~~

~~Panthea: 2 (DISQUALIFIED)~~

Daphné : 1

~~Pictius: 1 (DISQUALIFIED)~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry about the senseless killfest.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

 

                _Kotori had no problem with the sudden flow of the water. Despite her twisted ankle, she managed to swim ashore using only her arms._

_She got out of the water and instantly felt the harsh bite of the cold. Her soaked clothes added wight on her, as if the stress of being alone wasn’t enough._

_But she wasn’t alone._

_She saw in the corner of her eye a short silhouette that seemed alarmingly familiar. She whipped around and her heart stopped._

KOTORI

 

Haruto! What are you doing here?

 

 

***

 

                _As the park suddenly turned silent, Kaito could hear Kotori’s voice calling his brother’s name. But it was far away. He ran._

***

_Daphné had also noticed the boy. Haruto walked to her._

 

HARUTO

 

                Excuse me, miss Daphné. I’m searching for my brother. He didn’t come home tonight.

 

KOTORI

 

Be careful! The animatronic can hurt you!

 

                _The warning came at the right time. The boy was barely able to avoid a fatal paw hit from the panda mascot._

 

KOTORI

 

Run and find someone you know! I’ll hold her back!

 

                _The cheerleader bravely faced Daphné._

DAPHNÉ

 

It’s almost over. And it won’t hurt. Too much.

 

                _The panda walked to Kotori and hugged her. This felt almost good before her bones snapped. But at least Haruto has escaped._

 

DAPHNÉ

 

I won. There’s no point in displaying the score any more.

 

                _The robot almost seemed to sigh as she gently carried the girl to her prepared coffin._

 

 

Kotori Mizuki, 15. Status: Dead

 


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30—FINAL

  
                _At first Kaito didn’t feel alarmed. After all, it was him who told Haruto not to trust strangers and to only follow specific people. Misael had been one of the few who made the cut on the Photon duellist’s trustworthy list._

_But that was before his galactic boyfriend had been turned into a cold, unfeeling machine._

_And Haruto didn’t notice the suspicious metal ring around the dragon tamer’s head._

_Kaito tried to shout, but his lips just moved soundlessly._

_The silence was heavy. Every sound was magnified._

_So the soft cracking of a young boy’s neck echoed so loud that Kaito felt it in his own bones._

_He fell to his knees, mind shut, for what seemed to be forever._

_Then a set of familiar boots appeared in front of him. He slowly looked up._

_On the expressionless face of Misael were tears. Even as a reanimated corpse, he could still cry._

MISAEL

 

I am so sorry. But it is truly over now. As long as you let me end this.

 

                _Kaito let him._

 

                _“Kaito! Kaito!”_

_He blinked. The park was gone. He was lying down on a mattress. Haruto and a seemingly alive Misael were by his side._

 

KAITO

 

What... Don’t tell me it was all a dream.

 

A VOICE

 

It wasn’t.

 

                _Vector walked towards them._

 

VECTOR

 

We were all trapped in an alternate timeline. _Someone_ got us out of the way. The only way to come back to our real world was to die.

 

KAITO

 

Out of the way? What for?

 

VECTOR

 

Your Heartland was attacked. They planned all of this, whoever they are. And now it’s time for our counterattack.

 

KAITO

 

I’ll go first.

 

 

 

THE END!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah it links itself to Arc-V and gives an idea of what could have happened between Zexal and Arc-V and etc.
> 
> I rushed it at the end but at least it's completed now.
> 
> Thanks for sticking with me.


End file.
